Destinado a perderte
by DanyyxDD
Summary: Al día siguiente me levante temprano, preparado para ir a la misión fuera de las murallas. Aquel día… One-shot (Riren) La personalidad es un poco OOC T-T pero solo un poco


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, aunque la trama de la historia es completamente creada por mi imaginación

**Parejas: **Riren (Rivaille y Eren)

**Advertencias:**Ninguna en especial (one-shot)

_**Destinado a perderte**_

Aquella mañana desperté tranquilo, las luces que se colaban por mi ventana hicieron el trabajo de quitarme el sueño mientras mi puerta era golpeada desesperadamente, me puse la camisa y abrí sin ninguna emoción aparente.

-Rivaille, paso algo y nuestra misión de la próxima semana se ha corrido para mañana. –dijo Erwin entrando en la habitación con unos papeles en sus manos, parecía agitado y nervioso. –Debemos avisar a las tropas…

-Está bien, pero primero debo vestirme. –dije sin preocupación alguna, Erwin sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Me dispuse a vestirme para ir a ver aquel tema de la misión fuera de las murallas, por alguna razón me sentía irritado y cuando ya estaba listo, salí de la habitación encontrándome en el pasillo con el mocoso, Eren Jaeger.

-¡He-heichou! –Dijo mirándome, poniéndose en posición con su mano derecha empuñada sobre su corazón y la izquierda cruzada de tras de su espalda. –Bu-buenos días Rivaille-Heichou.

-Buenos días, mocoso. –Le dije mientras caminaba en dirección contraria, hacia la oficina de Erwin.

-Heichou, quería hablar con usted… -Me dijo mientras iba de tras de mí, yo lo ignore. –Rivaille heichou, ¡necesito decirle algo importante! –me dijo esto alzando la voz, yo voltee para verlo con cierto odio, ¿Qué era tan importante?

-¿Qué quieres? –Dije cruzándome de brazos, note un gran sonrojo apoderarse de su rostro, el me  
miro a los ojos y luego de unos segundos en silencio suspire. –No tengo todo el día, Eren.

-Heichou, usted me gusta… -Me dijo finalmente, ese sonrojo adornaba tiernamente su cara, lo  
hacía parecer el ser más inocente sobre la faz de la tierra. –Por favor, corresponda mis sentimientos…

-Eren, ahora estoy algo ocupado, luego te daré la respuesta. –Dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, dándome  
media vuelta seguí mi camino con una extraña sensación en mi estomago, en mis manos y mi pecho, no es como si no lo hubiera sentido antes pero ahora era más fuerte, esta sensación al estar cerca del…

El día estuvo totalmente fuera de control, reuniones por aquí y por allá, con suerte pude acompañar a Erwin a decirle a las tropas sobre la misión del día siguiente, esa fue la única ocasión que pude ver a Eren desde un par de metros mientras informábamos del cambio de planes y sobre la idea de capturar (una vez mas) un titán vivo para los experimentos. Al parecer se sorprendieron un poco pero los soldados valientes lo tomaron de buena manera, mientras que los cobardes solo respiraban de manera pesada y miraban hacia el suelo.

Al final la noche callo y yo totalmente agotado volví a mi habitación para descansar y reponerme  
para el día siguiente. Camine despacio hasta que llegue a mi habitación pero en la puerta de esta  
había un mocoso dormitando un poco, yo lo mire de reojo y me lleve una mano a la boca al ver  
cada facción de su rostro aun un tanto infantil, su tierna expresión que se veía tan calmada como  
si nada hubiera pasado. Me acerque y acaricie su mejilla, el se removió un poco y me miro un par  
de segundos.

-Buenas noches, Eren. –Dije mientras me alejaba un poco, sin quitar mi mano de su mejilla.

-Heichou… yo estaba esperándolo. –Sonrió de una manera tan pura, que mi pecho dolió pero  
era un dolor que me hacía sentir bien. –Quería saber su respuesta sobre… lo de esta mañana.

-Eren… -Iba a mandarlo a dormir pero no podía, él estaba allí esperándome desde quien sabe  
cuánto tiempo, el solo quería una respuesta pero yo no sabía que decirle. –Pasa, hablemos adentro.

Eren sonrió y juntos entramos a la habitación, me saque el uniforme quedando solo en pantalones  
y camisa, me senté en la orilla de la cama y le di una señal a Eren para que se sentara a mi lado.

El con una leve sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo se sentó a mi lado con sus manos sobre sus rodillas y la mirada en el suelo.

-Bien, tu estas aquí por la respuesta… ¿O me equivoco? –Dije cruzándome de brazos, el solo asintió sin mirarme. –Bien, yo no sé mucho sobre… estas cosas… -No sabía ni que estaba diciendo. –Pero cuando te veo… siento algo extraño en mi pecho, cuando te miro… no sé qué sentir…

-Heichou, eso es amor… -Sonrió y me abrazo. –Heichou… buenas noches…

Me dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla y salía de mi habitación dejándome un poco perplejo, confundido y aturdido por su acción, sin hacer nada al respecto me recosté para dormir y relajarme, pensaría en aquella situación después.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, preparado para ir a la misión fuera de las murallas. Aquel día…

Todos estábamos formados frente a la puerta de la muralla, listos para salir Erwin dio una última orden y ultima voz de aliento para luego salir cabalgando, todos en sus respectivos grupos se dividían según lo acordado en busca de aquel titán que nos ayudaría en las investigaciones… Pero de la nada salieron dos, tres, cuatro titanes que fueron en contra de nosotros, mi deber era proteger a Eren y buscándolo con la mirada me di cuenta que iba delante de mí en su caballo. Con rapidez trate de acercarme a él pero luego otros dos titanes se acercaron por los lados y atacaron a la primera fila, donde Eren se encontraba…

-¡EREN SAL DE ALLI! –Fue lo único que logre gritar antes de que los titanes arrasaran con todo, incluyéndolo a él…

-Lo amo… Heichou…

En ese momento abrí mis ojos, estaba sudado sobre mi cama, mi corazón latía de una manera descontrolada y la puerta se abrió de la nada.

-Rivaille, paso algo y nuestra misión de la próxima semana se ha corrido para mañana. –En ese momento mi corazón y mi mente dieron un vuelco, ¿acaso era una broma?

Solo me quede allí, escuchando a Erwin hablar, sintiendo esa sensación de miedo en mi pecho, ¿esto ya había sido vivido? ¿o estoy exagerando? Después de que Erwin se fue, me vestí y me fui a comer algo deseando que ese sueño, no, esa pesadilla no pasara en realidad…

_**Fin…**_

_**Hola! hoy les traje este One Shot xD es bastante suave lo se esperó y les guste y bueno xD se agradecen los comentarios **_____

_**Bye Bye :3**_


End file.
